


revelations

by lunarthalia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, F/M, Okay okay, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, but suspense, it was supposed to be but then i was like, it's not an oc, no, so im not telling u, yall will know the person liz is with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarthalia/pseuds/lunarthalia
Summary: spider-man is peter parker.fuck, shit, dammit, thinks liz allen.





	revelations

**Author's Note:**

> bro i was just thinkin about this from a tumblr post,,, and this was born. not beta'd cuz we only live once.

_spider-man is peter parker_

shit. fuck, dammit.

liz allen- sorry, elizabeth toomes, the twenty-two year old columbia law student is lounging on a loveseat in her small studio apartment that she shares with her roommate, watching reruns of the bachelor when the news is delivered to her. a mid-show broadcast. she rolls her eyes and gets up to make another bowl of cereal when j.j jameson’s voice cuts through the apartment.

_we have recently gotten news of new york’s favourite vigilante, spider-man’s, identity._

spider-man? she has mixed feelings about him. yeah, he saved people, but he also jailed her father. but he jailed adrian for a good reason, so, she doesn’t exactly know why she has mixed feelings about spider-man. whatever. she goes back to her cereal.

_people of new york, spider-man is queens high schooler, peter parker._

the artisan glass bowl she bought in france as a graduation trip shatters onto the tiled kitchen floor. peter parker? the weird, sweet kid she kind of dated before the blip? m.j's new boyfriend?he was spider-man? that mean- fuck, that means he knew her father was a criminal. it means he skipped out on homecoming to fight her father. shit, fuck- did he only date her to take down her father? did he- did he know about adrian being vulture before they got together?

“babe? babe, liz, you alright?” felicia’s voice is a good focus point. felicia. her roommate, her first friend she made at columbia, her girlfriend. “is something wrong?”

felicia urges liz into standing, and kisses her head. liz is still shocked, still not processing. “cia, remember when i told you about my weird senior year?” she whispers.

“yeah, when that kid that liked you blew you off, when spider-man saved your decathlon team in d.c?”

“cia, i dated peter parker. he was the kid at homecoming- and now-“

liz feels felicia stiffening up.

“felicia, say something, tell me i’m not crazy,”

“lizzy, baby, you’ve dated a superhero, this is weird, but cool, but- shit, your father, holy- this is weird now. um, i don’t know? it’s up to you what you think and say to him, or if you want to contact him again. you know?” felicia leads her to the loveseat ands changed the channel. “let’s just watch shitty dating shows until it all settles, okay?” asks felicia, running her hands through liz’s hair. liz hums content.

“felicia hardy, i fucking love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @mariiahills


End file.
